


Presents

by notaredshirt



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gets Arthur a rather selfish gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Arthur shook the large, flat box, his suspicious gaze falling on Eames where he lounged on Arthur’s couch, seemingly completely at ease despite Arthur’s glare for having broken into his flat to deliver a package. It was far too late at night for Arthur to feel even slightly magnanimous. “What is it?”

“Now, Arthur, you can’t expect me to tell you what your present is.” He laughed and raised his arms, crossing them behind his head, his grin teasing. 

“I can, and I do. If it’s towels again, I’m going to want to be prepared to strangle you with them.”

“That gift was inspired. It’s not my fault you don’t appreciate the classics.”

Tearing the corner of the paper off, hoping the box would give him some hint toward its contents. The section of the plain brown box he could see held no secrets, and Arthur gave Eames one last exasperated glare before ripping the wrapping open. “‘The classics’ have never, and will never include a sombrero-wearing cactus.” The box, unwrapped, was completely devoid of decoration and Arthur shook it once more, as if the lack of wrapping would make a difference. 

“You can’t deny their charm, though,” Eames insisted, as if he could convince Arthur otherwise through sheer persistence. 

Arthur ignored him, pretending that he hadn’t kept the gift, stuffed in the back of his linen closet as they were. Levering the top off of the box in his lap, Arthur’s eyes went wide as he pulled back the tissue paper and a beautiful navy double layered vest was revealed. His hand skimmed over the soft fabric as he raised his eyes to Eames’. 

“Your suits are lovely,” Eames explained, grinning widely, his own eyes fixed on Arthur’s hand where it stroked the fabric, “but you look divine in your shirtsleeves. I thought this might be an acceptable in-between.”

That was probably true, but Arthur knew Eames well enough, and Eames was being obvious enough, that he knew that wasn’t the only reason. With a smug little smirk, Arthur pulled the vest out of the box, unfolding and unbuttoning it slowly, watching Eames’ eyes track the movement. He’d always known about Eames’ fascination with his clothes, but he hadn’t realized it was an actual kink. Standing and slipping the vest on over his white shirt, Arthur walked over to Eames, standing between his haphazardly spread legs where he was making no effort to conceal the tent in his trousers. “Well,” he said, unable to keep the smug success out of his voice for having guessed correctly, “aren’t you going to help me?” 

Eames surged forward, buttoning the vest and attaching the small gold chain before allowing his hands to wander up Arthur’s chest and down to trace his inseam. He sat there, folding Arthur in silence, rubbing his face against the vest like a cat until Arthur gave up being patient and dragged him up. Eames laughed and followed Arthur to the bedroom. “You can’t blame me, Arthur. It’s your own fault you look so perfect.

“Shut up, up and strip, you menace.”

“Only if you leave the vest on, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the vest I was picturing http://nyfashioncity.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/nyfashioncity-mens-vest-designer-slim-line-vest-Hommes-%C3%A9l%C3%A9gant-double-Layered-GILET-navy-detail-1.jpg
> 
> also, sorry for the lame fade to black. I chickened out.


End file.
